


Together

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Fic, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Snark, Snow and Ice, Watching, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai discovers that two can sleep <i>much</i> more warmly than one. (Spoilers: <i>Reload</i> "Snowdrop" arc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Saiyuki Kink Meme IV**](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). Beta by the ever-patient and supportive [**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq).
> 
> **Prompt:** Hakkai/Gojyo - fatigue and sleeping in close quarters, unexpected first-time sex, with witnesses

The wind blew the light, dry snow into a constantly shifting veil across Hakkai's tired eyes. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and trying to ignore the disturbing mirages that begged for his attention: the small clump of rocks that looked like a child's crumpled body, blotched with congealing blood; the shadows on the side of a drift that conjured Yakumo's face, contorted in a death rictus; the strands of Gojyo's crimson hair blown across his face, suggesting the scratches of _youkai_ talons. The pack on his back weighed like death. At least they were now below the tree line, and the trunks and naked branches of the thin mountain forest were breaking the wind a little bit.

"Hakkai! C'mon!"

Gojyo had turned back and was looking at him. Hakkai hadn't realized how far he was lagging behind the other three. His leaden legs did not want to move any more quickly, but the worried look on Gojyo's handsome face gave him the power to outvote them. Gojyo moved to meet him halfway and flung an arm around his shoulders. "Goku's found a cave. You OK?"

"Just ... so cold."

"Hang in there, man."

Gojyo half-carried him past a bare rocky cliff that loomed above what passed for a road. The wind was suddenly cut off, and Sanzo's voice said "It's about time."

Hakkai blinked the snowflakes off his eyelashes. Goku was emerging from a narrow fissure in the cliffs ahead of them, ducking his head and wriggling a little to get through. "It's fine - it ends real soon. There're some tiny cracks at the back, but nothin' bigger than a rat's gonna get through there."

"Let me look," said Hakkai.

The little cave was no more than 12 feet deep and perhaps 10 feet across at its widest, past the narrow entry. Gojyo would not be able to stand upright in most of it. There would just be enough room for them and a fire. A good draft ran through it: there must be crevices in the ceiling. Gojyo and Goku went out to gather wood, and Sanzo stirred himself to help Hakkai unpack bedding, food, and cookery gear. As darkness fell outside, they ate a meal of rice, dried meat and fruit, and tea. The food made them all realize how weary they were, and soon they were settled in their bedrolls, their feet toward the carefully banked fire.

Hakkai could not remember being so tired ever before, yet he could not sleep. He was still cold, and although the draft in the cave was keeping the air fresh for them, it was also chilling him. Almost an hour after the others had fallen asleep, he was still shifting and turning. Finally, he sat up and put another small log onto the fire.

"Hmmfff ... Hakkai? What's up?"

Gojyo had rolled over and was looking at him, firelight reflecting from his crimson eyes and sliding over his tangled red hair and the sculpted planes of his face.

"I'm still too cold to sleep."

Gojyo blinked for a moment. He propped himself on one elbow and glanced around sleepily, then opened his bed roll on one side. "C'mere. Two's a lot warmer than one."

Hakkai's breath stopped. But Gojyo didn't know, couldn't know. Gojyo would never consider that his best friend might find this invitation just a _little too interesting._ "Gojyo, I don't think ... ."

"Don't be s' stubborn. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before 'N' _they're_ not gonna say a thing."

Things had changed a lot since the last time they'd shared a bed, but it was extremely doubtful that Gojyo would have noticed that. Hakkai looked over to the other side of the fire, and saw that Goku and Sanzo, back to back, had their outer bedding wrapped around both of them, although it was clear that underneath, each was still in his own bedroll. They looked terribly cozy. _Well!_

It was probably a huge mistake, but Hakkai shifted his bedding over so that it overlapped Gojyo's and cautiously slid in next to his friend. Gojyo was giving off heat like a kitchen stove, and Hakkai could feel his own tense, chilled body relaxing into the warmth. The confined space was full of the scents of home: tobacco smoke mixed with woodsmoke from the fire, and the salty-musky smell of Gojyo's unwashed hair and skin. Perhaps he was so tired that the idea of being _in bed with Gojyo_ wasn't going to matter after all. Gojyo shifted until he was spooned up behind Hakkai, draped one arm over his chest, and then fell back to sleep, a solid mass of comfort along Hakkai's back and thighs. Hakkai could hear his peaceful breathing, feel it against his own neck, and after a couple of minutes, he would not have been able to stop himself from falling asleep if he'd tried.

He woke some time later from a dream of vague but potent lust to find himself with a rock-hard erection and Gojyo's hand erratically stroking his abdomen. Despite the fact that his friend was clearly still asleep, Hakkai felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment in the cold air of the cavern: the fire could probably use another log. Just as he was thinking that this was a good excuse to remove himself from Gojyo's embrace, he suddenly realized that he was not the only one with a hard-on. Gojyo's groin was pressed against his backside, and the pressure of the bulge in Gojyo's pants felt better than it had any right to.

_Oh, I am in deep, deep trouble now._

Hakkai reached past Gojyo's unconscious hand and, palming his own erection, cautiously pressed back against Gojyo's. Gojyo's breathing changed only slightly. Encouraged, Hakkai shifted his hips gently, forward against his own hand, back against Gojyo's hard cock. He groaned silently: it felt fantastic, and even better when he arched his back to tilt his hips. _I shouldn't be doing this_ was quickly followed by _Dear gods in Heaven, let him stay asleep!_

It would not be long now. He could smell his own arousal mixed with woodsmoke and and the scent of Gojyo's sweat, and the bare rock walls of the cavern, lit faintly by the fading fire, swam before his half-open eyes as he panted and rocked between his friend's erection and his own palm.

Then Gojyo chuckled against his neck, deep and lascivious, and shifted his hand down over Hakkai's.

Hakkai froze. Gojyo made a confused noise, then suddenly snatched his hand away as though burnt. A second later he rolled away from Hakkai.

"Aw, shit - Hakkai! Hell, sorry - I didn't mean to! You know I don't do guys ... ."

Hakkai rolled onto his belly, burying the shameful evidence of his lust and his burning cheeks in the bedding. The near-silence was broken only by Gojyo's panting as though he'd just escaped grave danger. Hakkai turned his head to look. Gojyo's eyes showed white all the way around the red of the iris, and he looked horrified. He reached out and patted Hakkai shoulder once, awkwardly. "It's OK, man - that kind of stuff happens - it doesn't mean anything!"

Hakkai's eyes were burning - even the edges of the socket around the false one. He turned his face away and shifted several feet over, pulling his bedding with him. The cold air promptly seeped in around him, making him shudder.

"C'mon, Hakkai, don't do that - you're gonna chill again. We'll just ... y'know, like they're doing."

Hakkai tried to remain silent, but thwarted lust, shame, weariness, and the horrid cold together broke his control. "Gojyo. You have no idea how sorry I am that it 'didn't mean anything.'"

He sat up then, and keeping his back carefully to his friend, he painstakingly selected one log from the pile, then another, and built the fire back up. As soon as he had finished, strong hands grabbed him and pulled him back toward the warmth he had just left.

For a few moments, they struggled silently. Then Hakkai went limp. If they made any more noise, the others would wake up, and he just could not face explaining this situation. He let himself be drawn back into his friend's muscular embrace. _Maybe I can slip out once he's asleep again._

Then he felt warm breath on the back of his neck again, closer than before, and then the touch of heated, chapped lips, and - oh! - the tip of a hot, wet tongue. A confident hand was smoothing down over his chest, then lifting his sweater and shirt to caress up over his heated skin and pinch a nipple, and then wandering down again to stroke firmly over his crotch, re-awakening his erection to its former hardness. "Gojyo!"

A soft smutty chuckle: "Yeah?"

"You just said ... you don't do guys."

"Well ... ." That wonderful, wet mouth moved to the base of his neck, sucking on the join with the shoulder, and then released him to whisper in his ear: "You're not just 'some guy.'" Gojyo rubbed his cheek against Hakkai's hair and, unfastening his friend's pants, slipped a hard-palmed hand into Hakkai's boxers to make much of what he found there.

Hakkai felt like he was melting at the flame of that firm and strangely tender grasp. All his strength was running out of his bones and into his hard, hot cock. "That ... your hand feels so good."

He felt Gojyo smile against the back of his neck. The strong, skillful hand pumped him half a dozen more times, then left his heated flesh and tugged at his hip: "Turn over - c'm'ere."

His cock instantly felt cold and hungry. He groaned and rolled over to face Gojyo, who was watching him with a wondering half-smile, his eyes open a little too wide, like he wasn't sure how he'd got there. "You really want this, dont'cha?"

"I've wanted it for months now," he whispered, and reached up to tangle his fingers in Gojyo's hair. Gojyo leaned in and kissed him, hard: the warm, roughened mouth pressed against his, then the tip of a tongue slipped between his lips, and Gojyo's hand eased Hakkai's pants and boxers off his hips. Hakkai pulled his mouth away. "But Gojyo - do you really want ... ?"

Gojyo made a humorous, exasperated sound. He gently untangled Hakkai's hand from his hair and pressed it instead to his own crotch. He was every bit as hard as he had been while he had been asleep and dreaming, presumably, of some curvaceous woman. "This ain't no mercy fuck, buddy."

"Ah ... " Hakkai traced the line of Gojyo's erection and felt his friend push against his hand. He pressed his mouth against Gojyo's, licking and thrusting with his tongue, and felt those lips open to welcome him in. Gojyo had him in hand again, and it was so good, so very, very sweet and hot. In fact - abruptly, he released Gojyo's mouth.

"Gojyo, stop - wait, I'm going to - "

"Hey, go for it!"

"No ... not yet." He pushed his own hand between them, squeezed the base of his own cock and just breathed for a moment. "You - I want us to do it ... together. Somehow - can't we?"

"Heh, I never figured you for a sentimental kind of guy." Gojyo nuzzled Hakkai's neck, dropping kisses with more than a bit of tongue, but Hakkai could feel that he was also undoing his own pants, shoving them down to his thighs. Now Gojyo's cock was nudging against his, and the unbelievably soft touch of the head, with the knowledge of all the force of Gojyo's wiry strength behind it, made him whimper. "Gimme your hand, man," Gojyo whispered. He molded Hakkai's hand around both shafts and wrapped his own knowing fingers over them. "Good, yeah?"

In reply, Hakkai buried his face in the crook of Gojyo's shoulder and neck and bit him. Gojyo gasped, then chuckled, a little breathlessly, and moved their joined hands, stroking them both together.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Goku wasn't sure why he was awake all of the sudden. He was warm and cozy in his bedroll next to Sanzo, and he was only a little bit hungry. Then he heard a soft thump and a faint crackly sound and realized that it was only Hakkai mending the fire. Goku snuggled down again. And then ... it sounded like Hakkai was fighting with something.

Except, it was like he was also trying to keep quiet.

Goku sat up, the cold air swirling down around his neck and chest, and squinted past the fire to where the other two had been sleeping. Gojyo had his arms around Hakkai, his face against the back of Hakkai's neck, and Hakkai was gasping like he was in pain or something. Then he said something, quietly, and Gojyo chuckled. Goku could smell them: they smelled different. _What ... ?_

"Monkey!" hissed Sanzo, making him jump. "You're letting the cold in."

"Umm ... sorry." He curled up behind Sanzo, tucking the blankets around him. "Sanzo, what are they doing?"

"Huh?"

"Gojyo and Hakkai. They were like, wrestling, and they smell like-"

Sanzo propped himself up on one elbow and peered past the fire himself. "Those morons!"

"What are they doing?"

"You _know_ what they're doing. You do plenty of it yourself, when you think I'm asleep."

Goku felt himself flush. That explained the smell. But - "They're doin' it _together?_"

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Gojyo knew that the little break Hakkai'd had, even with the squeeze on the base of his dick, was not going to keep his friend from coming first. "Wanted it for months" - heh. And he, Gojyo, had never noticed a thing. Why would he have thought that his best friend - ?

And here Gojyo was in bed with him. In every way you might wanna take that.

He was _not_ going to think about that now. He was going to watch Hakkai's face, so pretty with that flush that Gojyo could see even in the faint firelight, and think about how damn good it felt to be jerking off against Hakkai's hard-on - gods, he was big. You always had to watch the quiet ones ... and this one was getting close now. It had been a couple years, but still, it was easy to remember how this game went. Gojyo leaned in and nuzzled Hakkai's neck, licked his ear around the limiters. He could feel the energy pouring off them, taste it like he tasted the salt of Hakkai's skin. He bit the soft, fleshy part where the ear joined Hakkai's head, near that lovely cat's jaw, and Hakkai lost it.

First there was a long, shuddering breath, and then a moan with a whimper in the middle somewhere, and then Hakkai was spurting warm and sticky all over their bellies and their joined hands, his cock jerking and twitching against Gojyo's, and he was rubbing his face in Gojyo's hair and gasping out Gojyo's name, over and over.

Gods, that was so hot. He held Hakkai through the aftershocks, kissing and sucking his neck and shoulder and thinking it wasn't going to take that much to get off himself. Finally, as Hakkai seemed to be coming back to Earth, Gojyo leaned his forehead against his friend's and looked into those wide green eyes, their pupils opened out all big and the face around them all relaxed - really relaxed for once. He felt an extra little thrill: he'd finally done something that made Hakkai really forget all the dark stuff for a few minutes. "Heh heh ... how about _that_?"

"Oh ... Gojyo. I just ... just ... ."

"Yeah, you did. All over both of us." Gojyo kissed him hard, feeling hot and tender and super-horny, all at once.

"You didn't - "

"Nope. No problem - " He disentangled their fingers and took a firmer grasp on his own meat. "Won't take two shakes - you got me good and slick here."

Hakkai's sticky hand was tugging at his wrist. "No, please don't. Gojyo, I want to -"

"You're sure? OK - not gonna argue ... ."

He eased back a little, his head against Hakkai's shoulder, and let his buddy drive. How had he forgotten that with a guy, there was no worry about the squeeze being tight enough? And Hakkai, that pervy braniac - he was doing it just right. Now Gojyo couldn't stop himself: he was bucking and thrusting into that grip, Hakkai's come all over his heated rod, and Hakkai watching him with that wondering, almost hungry look, like he'd never seen anything so tasty before. So tight, so close. And then Hakkai whispered to him, toasty smokin' hot: "Gojyo - come for me."

So he did. Kapow - just like that, and then shuddering and gasping against Hakkai's shoulder, getting his shirt all damp there. _Next time, no clothes. Gotta get him naked ... ._

And it came to him that there was really no reason there shouldn't _be_ a next time. The thought had him grinning like a total sap, which seemed to confuse Hakkai. "Gojyo, was that alright?"

Gojyo got up into his face and kissed him, hot and slow and sweet. "Better than alright," he murmured against Hakkai's lips. "It was fan-fucking-_tas_tic, baby."

"I'm glad," said Hakkai, simply - but there was this sexy little catch to his voice, and he was trailing kisses all down Gojyo's face and jaw and neck.

For a couple of minutes they just clung together, snug and cuddly. Then Hakkai uncurled and reached past his head to rummage in one of the bags: "I've got a handkerchief somewhere."

"Heh, better make it two."

"Oh ... good point." And what he finally passed Gojyo was a hand towel. It took a couple of minutes' hard, stifling work between the sheets before they got to the point where they wouldn't wake up totally glued together. Finally Gojyo yawned, hugely and loudly, his jaw cracking, and pulled Hakkai toward him.

And then a quiet but furious voice from across the cave made them both start, so that they bumped their heads together.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"Shut it down already, you perverts! " Sanzo snarled. "Sane people are trying to sleep."

There was a moment's silence, and then the kappa had to spoil it. "Aww, poor Cherry-chan - bet you'd sleep a lot sounder if you were getting any."

Sanzo pulled out his gun and took aim, the metal flashing faintly in the firelight. Hakkai sat bolt upright and reached toward him, heedless of the fire. "Sanzo, no! You could bring the roof down!" Goku grabbed Sanzo's arm, and Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's shirt tail. Everything stopped, and the only sound was lots of over-excited breathing.

"Get off me, you idiot monkey," said Sanzo, at last. "Lie down. It's fucking cold in here."

Gojyo muttered something that might have been "Funny you should mention fucking," but before he finished, Hakkai had tackled him and thrown the blankets over the both of them. There was a muffled commotion for a few seconds, which Sanzo watched with grim appreciation. "If I hear another sound from either of you, I'll come over there and _strangle_ you."

The quiet that followed was extremely soothing.

Sanzo tucked the gun away and lay down again, carefully rearranging his bedroll to its previous configuration, and then looked over his shoulder. The monkey was staring at the untidy pile of blankets on the other side of the fire. "Goku. Cover us up again. And go to sleep."

The boy lay down and pulled the blankets over the both of them, but Sanzo knew he was still chewing over what had happened. The kid wasn't as empty-headed as he seemed - and he wasn't really a child anymore, either. "Sanzo ... why were they doin' that?"

"Don't ask me to think like those morons."

"I mean ... they're friends. And Gojyo ... sleeps with girls."

Sanzo snorted. "You'd have to ask _him_ about that one."

"I'd rather ask Hakkai."

Sanzo was about to retort that he was sure it hadn't been Hakkai's idea, but he was suddenly struck with the fact that Gojyo's everyday lusts were just that: everyday. Most people would think the half-breed was just a normal hot-blooded young man. It was Hakkai, after all, who had previously crossed the line from brotherly fondness to passionate love.

"I think you should ask both of 'em."

"Hakkai _and_ Gojyo?"

Sanzo found that he was smirking into the dark. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of Gojyo's having to listen to Hakkai's explanation of the birds and the bees - or the bees and the bees, or whatever the hell they'd been doing.

"Yeah. I think you should ask both of 'em - together."

 


End file.
